Due to the presence of channel noise, a channel coding, as an independent part of a mobile communication system, guarantees the reliability, accuracy and effectiveness of information delivery.
Polar coding is a constructive coding scheme that has been strictly proven to be capable of reaching a channel capacity. Polar code is capable of satisfying requirements of the 5th Generation (5G) New Radio Access Technology (RAT) with respect to communication throughput and latency. A codeword encoded by Polar code can be represented as x=u·GN, where u=(u1, . . . , uN) is composed of information bits, known bits and parity check bits, GN=F2⊗n, F2⊗n denotes the n-th Kronecker product of F2,
            F      2        =          [                                    1                                0                                                1                                1                              ]        ,            and      ⁢                          ⁢      n        =          log      ⁢                          ⁢      2      ⁢                        (          N          )                .            
Due to the Polarization characteristics of the Polar codes, input bits have different reliabilities, i.e., input bits at different positions have different Bit Error Rates (BERs). In order to improve a decoding performance, the information bits and the parity check bits are placed at positions having high reliabilities (i.e., positions having low BERs) and the known bits are placed at positions having low reliabilities in an encoding process, such that the Block Error Rate (BLER) can be effectively reduced.
Conventionally, for different mother code lengths of Polar codes, different hardware implementations would be required for permutation and rate matching of the information bits, parity check bits and known bits, which is highly complicated.
Currently, there are no effective solutions to the above problem in the related art.